Two Fathers, Two Children, One Mother
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: A group appears and fights the Angels. How did they get their hands on 3 EVAs? What's the story behind the story? Rated T for adult themes and because I feel like it.
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT_** own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Claimer: The Original Characters (OC's) I created for this fan fiction, such as Ayame Johnson (adopted, in a rather surprising operation (military operation); and yes she does meet her real family), LTCOL Paul Johnson aka Shadow Paladin, US Army, and the Shadow Stryker Brigade.

Note: Any likeness to any real persons, places, things, etc. is completely coincidental. I'm a honest guy with zero capabilities except for the imagination department and how to piss off (that's make angry, those of you from Europe) elder relatives, and insult cowards as I see'em (Osama bin Laden is a wimpy-little-girl that hides behinds the skirts and diapers of the innocent, some hero-would-be-martyr; quite frankly a die hard Commie has more courage to try Capitalism).

_**"Two Fathers, Two Children, One Mother"**_

_**Prologue: "In the Beginning"**_

**November 12th, 2001 AD, 10 months post-Second Impact**

**Old Tokyo, Japan**

**Joint Angel Defense Enforcer (JADE; later named NERV) Asian Command Headquarters**

**Hospital Building 15**

**Room 504**

**1456 hours Tokyo Standard Time**

"You BASTARD! How dare you!" shouted an Asian man with light black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Why don't you just shut UP!" yelled a Caucasian man with brownish-blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"Please! The both of you, please stop," an Asian woman, begged the two.

"You…" the Asian man was interrupted.

"She is apart of this, and I agree, what is done is done, one of your favorite phases," the Caucasian stated.

"Shut up you filthy American warmonger!" the Asian man exploded.

"Weak comeback, I ain't's no warmonger, I'm a warrior of peace, but I stick to the shadows hence my units name," the American soldier responded back.

"More like the assassins you call cowards," the man retorted.

"True, I have assassinated several warlords and dictators, but I prevent war, the UN always comes in seconds after a job well done," the soldier replied with a level of pride.

"AHHHH!" the Asian threw a punch at his one time friend and made contact with his face, then the two were at it.

The two fought back and forth as the woman screamed for them to stop, but then an explosion and the soldier ran to his battle post, not even throwing a look back over his shoulder. It would be the last time the woman saw him. It would be the long time before the man saw him again. The attacker that would become known as the Third Angel 13 years later when the young boy Shinji Ikari defeated it. Yet, what caused the blow up between two friends and what part did the Asian man's wife play.

It started shortly after Second Impact, while the Asian man had gone out to help with the devastation; he had left his wife at home. His home was falling apart from damage suffered, but he did not know this. Then his friend – who had become an elite special force's soldier in the American military – had come – quite literally – flying in to her rescue dangling from a zip line to a US Chinook transport. He rescued the woman, but then the line snapped from overuse and the two had been missing for about a week. They were found, but something happened that first night and from there the two had an affair.

The husband never found out about the affair until his son needed a blood transfusion and his blood type did not match. His friend's blood type did. From there he began to piece together the puzzle. Though his anger was right, he was a day late and a dollar short as the two had broken off the affair. The American soldier had always joked that the man never did know how to control his anger or grief and would be, if not careful, an emotional train wreck by his fifties. He never knew how right he was until just after a car accident that placed the young woman in the hospital for a short time and where the story of two young children separated by a man's fury and a monster's attack would be reunited on the battlefield that they had been born to fight nearly a decade and half later.

**Strategic Angel Counter Command (SACC; Sack, aka True JADE) Headquarters Fort Davies, location-CLASSIFIED level Red Alpha 271-3Charlie**

**June 6th, 2013**

"You're doing good! Keep it up, thatta girl!" called an aging commander as he watched his pride and joy move and side step as she countered a simulated enemy's left uppercut.

"Yeah! You go girl!" a male tech called.

"Whoever calls you a weak sweet thing is going to be missing a pair!" called another.

"Fragile is the word your looking for. Ouch! I don't care if that enemy is simulated, that _HAD _to hurt!" a male guard said, wincing as the enemy doubled over in pain.

"That enemy is not only missing a pair, but I think we're find the whole package in the lower stomach region, ouch!" another male guard winced at the reverse flip kick sent into the same region combined with a mid-air roundhouse kick to the left arm breaking it on the simulated enemy.

"AT Field now activate," a female tech, said calmly.

"Pilot Double Echo Zero has now switched to the particle assault rifle and activated her own AT Field," another female tech reported.

"Fire missile battery to draw enemy attention and move the battle into a non-populated sector," the commander ordered.

The orders were carried out, but the plan was not working.

"Fire the manned 240's and engage, deploy Double Zulu Niner and Double Alpha Fiver, draw swords and end it," the commander order.

The orders were carried out as the 240's (US Army 240mm Howitzers, battery-size unit formation) simulated a heavy bombardment as two more allies joined the battle and quickly ended the fighting in a simulated city, a city located elsewhere in the world.

"Enemy: the 3rd Angel, confirmed destroyed; Tokyo-3 Combat Sceinaro, simulated, Alpha-Tango-Beta-two-one-five-Theta-oh-seven is now complete, all involved combat teams report for debriefing in Briefing Room 73-Alpha, that is all," the base commander said to the troops personally.

"Sir, message from command HQ, Pentagon," a female radio tech reported.

"What is it Leanne?" the commander asked.

"Have reviewed troop performance, prepare for deployment to Fort Tiger Talons with all personnel and material at 1500 hrs. Pacific Standard tomorrow. Good luck and good hunting when the shooting starts again, Neon-Yore-Tango-Omega-Omega-Foxtrot. That's all sir," Leanne said.

"Combat deployment for the beginning of the true war and the end of it as well, next year, 2014 in Tokyo-3… Let's get ready to move by 1400 tomorrow!" he ordered and was greeted by the excited cheers of troops who hunger to show up NERV and defeat SEELE."

"What about Double Echo Zero?" Leanne asked, as her amber eyes held concern for 'adopted sister.'

Patting her on her long chocolate brown hair, the commander spoke, "That is my concern, but I will tell her that soon she shall meet them."


	2. It Begins Anew

Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT_** own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Claimer: The Original Characters (OC's) I created for this fan fiction, such as Ayame Johnson (adopted, in a rather surprising operation military operation and yes she does meet her real family), LTCOL Paul Johnson aka Shadow Paladin, US Army, and the Shadow Stryker Brigade.

Note: Any likeness to any real persons, places, things, etc. is completely coincidental. I'm a honest guy with zero capabilities except for the imagination department and how to piss off (that's make angry, those of you from Europe) elder relatives, and insult cowards as I see'em (Osama bin Laden is a wimpy-little-girl that hides behinds the skirts and diapers of the innocent, some hero-would-be-martyr; quite frankly a die hard Commie has more courage to try Capitalism).

"Two Fathers, Two Children, One Mother" 

_**Chapter One: "It Begins Anew"**_

**Kobe-4, Japan **

**March 13th, 2014 AD**

**1300 hrs. Tokyo Standard Time**

A small boy ran across an abandon city as he came to stop by a payphone and began to make a call, but the phones – like everything else in the city – were out of order due to a sudden state of emergency. He began to grumble about his situation.

"She's late, maybe I should go and find a shelter or something," he said as he looked at a picture of a woman with look lavender hair in a loose short sleeve and very tight short cut-offs, then he noticed a girl with blue hair and red eyes staring at him from the corner of his eye and then turned to look at her.

Suddenly, birds flocked into the air, scared. He looked at them fly away for a moment and then looked back and the girl had vanished. He blinked a couple of times before he heard a horrid screech in the air that shook buildings and rattle doors, windows, wires, etc. Then he heard and then saw a flight of Japanese Air Self Defense Force (JASDF) Vertical Take Off/Landing (VTOL) fighters assigned to the United Nations (UN) flying in reverse as a huge monster appeared from behind a small mountain.

Then JSDF missiles streaked passed the boy, at ground level, startling him and messing with his short brown hair. The missiles flew towards the monster and detonated, they failed to due any damage to the monster.

The fighters attacked and failed to due anything, except incur losses, as one panicky pilot began screaming about the obvious uselessness of their attack and failed to evade and attack. The attack severed the left wing from the fuselage and the pilot began to panic even more as he went down, crashing dangerously near the child.

The boy watched as the VTOL crashed into the road and the side of the building in front of him; then the monster's right foot immediately crushed the VTOL. The boy was shielded from the debris as a blue sports car stopped between him and the flying wreckage. The passenger door opened and a woman with purple hair in a black dress and black sunglasses finished with white driving gloves called to him and made a remark about being late or something, the boy was too scare to remember at the time. Then as they were tearing out, the monster noticed them and then started chasing them.

* * *

**Command Bridge of NERV Headquarters, Tokyo-3 Geo-Front, Japan**

**March 13th, 2014**

**1313 hrs. Tokyo Standard Time**

"Commander Ikari! The 3rd Angel is now pursuing Captain Katsuragi and the Third Child!" Lieutenant Maya Ibuki reported from her post, panic written across her face.

She had been observing the video feed – via satellite – when she noticed a car pull up and rescue a young boy the computer identified as Shinji Ikari, the Third Child and the car belonging to NERV's own Operations Director, Captain Mistao Katsuragi.

"What?" Commander Gendo Ikari, commander of NERV, asked, maintaining a cold stone face.

"Huh, better not let them die now, shall we," a JSDF general said.

"Have the Izumo 4546th Air Group regain the Angel's attention and cover the car's escape, in fact, let's set up for our last option just in case," another general said.

It was at that moment a trio of tanks of unknown origin and make appeared and began firing on the Angel. The NERV personnel and the JSDF generals knew that no matter what, those three crews were dead meat. If a battalion of tanks failed to stop the Angel, then a trio of these new tanks wouldn't even slow it down, boy were they surprised when the Angel had been felled from the first three bursts of fire.

"The unknown tanks have stopped the Angel, but it's getting back up. The trio are withdrawing to new a location," a female tech reported.

The tanks looked kinda on the blocky side, but seemed to process greater speed then the American made M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank (MBT). Despite the blocky hull's appearance, the turrets were streamlined and the fronts then began to show that it too was streamlined. The tanks were also rather squat, but not too much so, nor were they too wide that they couldn't fit in the back of a regular transport plane or ship. They also began to show great abilities such as being highly rugged, high-grade suspension, but when the 3rd Angel attacked them, their best feature appeared. They had been hit directly, but continued to retreat and return fire with only scorch marks on the hulls.

(Think the Linear Tanks from Gundam Seed.)

* * *

"What kind of guns are those tanks firing?" yelled a third JSDF general, shocked and surprised to see that the trio of armor were holding their own against the 3rd Angel.

"They appear to be some type of linear magnetic cannons, I've heard of such technology, but the smallest I've heard of is the size of a standard-size rail gun at best," NERV Chief Scientist, Ritsuko Akagi, explained.

"But those aren't rail guns, they're tanks!" yelled the first JSDF general angrily.

"Like I said, I only heard and we too have been working on a weapons system using that principle for the EVA's, but no go so far," she replied.

No one notice a bit of peeling paint revealing a symbol of a unit or organization, in this case, both with a Pin-Up and words saying _"NO DICE!"_ Two people did, the commander and the vice-commander, Kouzou Fuyutsuki, and they both were quite surprised to see the Seal of JADE with a yellow thunderbolt through the middle.

"Looks like they're back sir… Do you think he survived?" the Vice-Commander asked his superior.

"I doubt it, but it was probably one of his friends or allies that believed like he did," the Commander replied to his subordinate.

"Still… I have a feeling things are about to go wrong with the plan," the XO said.

All Gendo Ikari, the Commander of NERV, did was nod his head as they watch the three tanks go inside a forest and vanish in the trees.

"Thermal patterns lost!"

"Magnetic signal lost!"

"The three tanks just vanished into hiding!"

"The 3rd Angel is confused! It's just standing there… no, wait! It's moving towards Area CQ-89!"

"It's resuming its previous course, projected path will bring it to Tokyo-3 in two hours!"

A phone rang and orders given. Then the JSDF got the hell out of dodge as a N2 Mine was detonated and the 3rd Angel was stopped, for now. The little blue car, though, had been caught in the shockwave and knocked around. The two passengers of the vehicle managed to get the car righted from a side standing position and salvage a few batteries to get the vehicle moving again. On the way to NERV HQ, the two began to have a small argument that ended with a bit of reckless driving on the part of Captain Katsuragi. What had caused the little disagreement? Let's see…

'Salvaged' Batteries

Shinji inquiring if it was okay for them to take them.

Mistao coming up with an extremely lame excuse and Shinji saying no one was going to believe it.

To which Mistao said, "You know you're not as cute as I thought you were."

To which Shinji retorted, "You are not as mature as I thought you were."

Mistao hated to be called immature and started her bit of reckless driving to scare the pants off Shinji.

* * *

They finally and safely, more or less, arrived at one of NERV's vehicle gates and entered a tram and were shuttled down to the Geo-Front. During the time on the tram, Mistao gave Shinji a book to read, talking about NERV, and asked to see the ID they set him and his (for lack of a better term) marching orders, which had been heavily blacked lined (trusting, isn't NERV, more like paranoid). Shinji really enjoyed the view of the Geo-Front when he first saw it, but then got bored as Mistao got them lost, at one point Shinji said, without looking up from his book, "We passed this spot twice already." To which Mistao scowled, then she paged Ritsuko who had gone down to double check the EVA Unit-01, needless to say the faux-blonde was not pleased that the Captain had gotten herself lost, again. Elsewhere in the base, a fire-team of commandoes just shook their heads at the page.

"How many times does that make and now of all times," asked the leader, it was their 900th breach of NERV's security and the 234th time they had been in the area they were in.

"Since arriving, 624, add the number of times earlier listed by NERV Second Branch and you got 9,824 times she has gotten herself lost," the second man in the team said.

"How in the world did that ditz make the rank of Captain?" the third man asked.

"Welcome to NERV, next on the agenda, teen pregnancy and attack of the clones," the leader mocked.

"Yeah, only in NERV is where you will find attacking clones, cloned from Angel DNA and a dead woman's DNA," the third man also mocked.

"SHHH! Miss Ditz, Miss Faux, and the kid," the second team member warned.

The trio passed without noticing the fire team, but an ally fire team following the good doctor did notice them and the squad of men followed the two women and young boy. They continued to follow them, despite having passed into an area that had been deemed to dangerous to breach. They followed them all the way to the cages of the Evangelions. Then they did what they came to do, gather information.

"It's so dark in here I can't see!" Shinji was panicking, but he nearly fell into the strange liquid when he saw a huge face staring at him.

"W-what? A face? A robot face!" Shinji started to thumb through the book of NERV looking for information on the robot.

"You won't find anything in there," Dr. Akagi said, she continued, "This is Evangelion Unit One, the best and last hope for all of humanity."

"This is my father's project, what he has been working on?" Shinji inquired and got a rather unexpected ('Should have expected him,' Shinji thought) and the wanted answer from an unwanted voice.

"Correct," Gendo Ikari had left the NERV Command Bridge and now stood in a overlooking observation room.

"Father," Shinji acknowledged him and then the two begin to argue back and forth as to why Shinji was there, why his father had recalled him, what Gendo Ikari wanted his son to do, and Shinji steadfastly refusing to pilot the machine.

* * *

During the 'father-son talk,' the two fire teams struggled with themselves not to go ballistic and attack Gendo Ikari. They wanted to rip him about for even trying to consider himself to be the boy's father, but they barely, just barely held themselves in check. Then the 3rd Angel arrived on the high ground on the outskirts and began bombarding the city. One shot breached through to the Geo-Front dropping debris everywhere, the resulting tremors broke the fixed anchors of the squad's hiding places and the six men would've dropped them right into the red liquid, but they had special jump packs on their backs and so they landed safely on the EVA and made themselves invisible on the most visible spot in the whole room and no one noticed them the whole time.

Though doing the two fire teams' fall, some dislodged scaff-holding fell towards Shinji and then the EVA came to life and blocked the debris from falling on top of him. Everyone, but Commander Ikari, were stunned, especially as the reports flooded in about it not having an entry plug and ripping it's own right arm out of the arm restraints. It was a wild few minutes, before Shinji, cradling the injured and in pain Rei Ayanami the First Child, decided.

"Alright, I'll pilot. I'll pilot the robot," he had said.

The EVA Unit-01 was immediately repaired and readied for battle. The six commandoes stayed aboard and carefully began to slipped away as the EVA Unit-01 began to walk towards it's enemy, but when it fell, it exposed the six to the Angel and it began to chase them! While down on the Command Bridge, they saw the 3rd Angel changed direction once more and now they saw the six commandoes trying to put a few star systems between them and a rather vengeful 3rd Angel, vengeful, because they had been holding the Angels back for 14 years and now they were going to let NERV have a shot, but right at the moment, the six commandoes were learning just how fast they really could and did run. Now confusion reigned down in NERV's Command Room.

* * *

"Where the hell did they come from!" Mistao yelled.

"I thought all UN and JSDF forces had already withdrawn," Lt. Ibuki said.

One of the techs on a lower level of the Command Bridge noticed something and made a report of it feeling it to be significant.

"The Unit One has lost over a half ton of added weight! I think they had been inside of NERV!"

"That must be it!" Mistao yelled.

"Inform NERV Second Branch of the breach in security!" a high ranked junior officer orders.

Even as people inside NERV scrambled about and the six commandoes fled for their lifes, Shinji did not sit idle, or rather laid. He mustered some strength and managed to get the EVA standing on his own, it was Ritsuko who first noticed him standing up and then he started walking towards the 3rd Angel as a voice broke through the heavily encoded NERV communication network, a pre-recorded female voice.

"**Shinji my one and only son, I leave the Evangelion Unit Zero One in your hands. I know that you must have lived a hard life full of sadness and despair, but do not worry, I know that in my heart of hearts that you are not alone in this world as your twin sister still lives."**

To say that Shinji was shocked that he was listening to his mother's voice and learning of his twin sister, a sister he had longed forgotten, would be a major understatement. Everyone in NERV eyes were wide as they listened to this. They couldn't believe it. The recording of Yui Ikari's voice continued.

"**She is with a dear friend, who at the right time will reveal himself and teach you the art of war. You will unfortunately need those skills and training. You will need to be strong and understand that he can be rough, but deep in his heart, he cares more for you than any other. Though he would say he would be second only to only me. – chuckle – He is often very serious about that fact. You will find your sister with him and both will be nearby. I was so very glad to hear he had survived an Angel attack back in late 2001. He was an officer with the Joint Angel Defense Enforcer, JADE. Now before I end I want to tell you one thing Shinji, I am sorry Shinji for not being there when you needed me the most, because if you are listening to this, it means I have died, but remember that my soul shall always be there to protect and guide you, no harm shall befall you while I live or die, I love you with all my heart, my precious Shinji."**

The message ended, hardly leaving a dry eye in the whole of NERV. Shinji was actually crying full out inside the cockpit. Tears streaming down his eyes as he remembered his mother and sister and a man in a US military uniform fighting with his father, then the man took off as a few other soldiers ran by readying weapons.

"Ayame," Shinji said softly, then it happened.

"THE SYNCH RATIO HAS TOPPED OVER 400 PERCENT!" Maya Ibuki yelled from her post just as the EVA Unit-01 went into a controlled Berserker Mode.

The 3rd Angel heard only one more thing before it died, self-detonating on the edge of the city, wrapped around Unit-01.

"You will not harm another ever again!" Shinji had roared with unchecked rage and fury, killing the 3rd Angel before it could Self-Destruct, but it still did blow up.

* * *

An aging military officer with silvery-blonde hair and ice blue eyes watched with a hint of satisfaction and pride at the destruction of the 3rd Angel at the hands of Unit-01 Evangelion piloted by Shinji Ikari walked out of the blast zone with minimal damage. With him was a young Asian girl with light brown eyes and light brown hair. Nodding towards the driver as the six commandoes arrived and quickly got aboard a truck, the two vehicles and a trio of battle damaged tanks, one called _"NO DICE,"_ took off for their hidden base of operations. They drove in clear view of the Unit-01, the aging officer giving a salute and the young girl smiling up at the EVA. 


	3. New Teacher, New Student

Disclaimer: I **_DO NOT_** own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Claimer: The Original Characters (OC's) I created for this fan fiction, such as Ayame Johnson (adopted, in a rather surprising operation military operation and yes she does meet her real family), LTCOL Paul Johnson aka Shadow Paladin, US Army, and the Shadow Stryker Brigade.

Note: Any likeness to any real persons, places, things, etc. is completely coincidental. I'm a honest guy with zero capabilities except for the imagination department and how to piss off (that's make angry, those of you from Europe) elder relatives, and insult cowards as I see'em (Osama bin Laden is a wimpy-little-girl that hides behinds the skirts and diapers of the innocent, some hero-would-be-martyr; quite frankly a die hard Commie has more courage to try Capitalism).

"Two Fathers, Two Children, One Mother"

_**Chapter Two: "A New Teacher and a New Classmate"

* * *

**_

**3rd District High School, Tokyo-3, Japan**

The principle of the high school came into Class 2-A and the Class Repensentive, Hikari Hokai, immediately called the class to attention. It had been about a week since the 4th Angel's attack. Behind him, a rather sorry looking Shinji Ikari entered and immediately took his seat. Then a man and a young girl entered. The man was foreign as far they could tell, with short silvery-blonde hair, just short of being a military-style. The girl was Japanese looking with light brown eyes and light brown hair, about their age. The principle welcomed the man; they spoke briefly in a different language, the girl stood quietly off to one side. Then in Japanese the students heard.

"Unless its absolutely necessary, I will _NOT _excuse the Evangelion pilots to attend to matters best left to the military."

All heads shot up and the young girl held a small smile. The two Eva pilots had mixed feelings. Shocked by his bold declaration, one of the two pilots, the red-eyed, blue haired albino, named Ayanami Rei spoke up.

"As a teacher you do not have that authority to deny…" she was cut off.

"There has been an official declaration of war, and even if there has not been, rules of engagement prohibit underage soldiers, which at the age of 14 you fall under, Ms. Ayanami. So by all legal laws and codes of conduct, only an act of the United Nations can change the law."

"But without…" she was cut off again.

"I know who owned those tanks that drew more fire than Evangelion, as well as the commandoes. What? Surprised? (She was, as was everyone else) I knew a couple of guys in an earlier crew that wanted to fight the Angels, but they vanished, so I started to look for them, let me tell you the surprise I got when _"NO DICE!"_ turned up in Japan. It was obviously the JADE Forces. I supplied them with a little ammunition a while back, before they turned on me and I ended up serving a brief time in jail for gun running, but since I was release, with their graces, I've been working to rebuild the world, not supply arms anymore, and I must say how grand it feels to build something, rather than destroying something."

"How did…" again, she was cut off.

"I saw the Internet feed when it first came out. They must have received orders not to interfere with the Unit-01 and the 4th Angel. Which to them is akin to killing a child in front of their eyes to make a political statement. They probably won't be idle next time. But enough of that, time to teach you the finer points off life! Whose up for a little trip to the nearby hills to began a version of teaching I find far more successful?"

"What will we be doing?" Shinji Ikari asked, surprising himself as well as the whole class.

"We will be studying about the difference between the Romans, Persians, Greeks, Chinese, Japanese, etc. from their point of view, by re-enacting many a critical point. This will help you build a base to understand how they lived and thought and worked. Remember, they still thought the Earth was flat and that there were sea monsters! So let's rock and roll!"

"Um Sensei, what is your name and who is the new student," one of the girls asked, to which the Sensei groaned and slapped his forehead.

"I'm Johnny Cain and this is my daughter, Ayame Cain, no questions and no pestering, got me," he gave the class a glare so fearsome, the even Rei was fidgeting badly under it.

"Now let's go, everything is already ready and we will have a fun time, starting with the Romans first, since they built one of the largest empires and one that lasted for centuries using only simplicity and common sense!"

The students followed their new sensei; they had heard how their old sensei was now fighting for his life in a hospital unit. He had been involved in a hit and run, where he was the victim. They walked on in the wooded hills outside of the school grounds until they came to a secluded spot. There they found all kinds of things ranging from odd tools to some form of construction equipment to infantry weapons to siege engines to everyday things and most of all clothing from several different periods.

* * *

Kensuke Aida was going absolutely crazy, looking at the different things he was seeing, he knew a lot of the military stuff was just mock-ups, but he still went wild. The teacher laughed and began his lesson, instructing everyone to draw a number from a mock up of a Roman Centurion's helmet. Once they had their numbers he began to assign them names and roles, roles from which they could only hope to claim up from far even further down from. Once everything was set, he had them change into authentic recreations of the clothes from the period. Each person was given pictorial instructions on how to dress and were told to discard all forms of modern dress. Some were nervous, but he said, "To play a part, you must be the part. Until you are the part, you cannot hope to play it. It not like I'm asking you to do this so that NERV Second Branch can get off (kids blushed). I made sure they didn't have any personnel here or cameras, I don't trust them."

Rei began to change in front of everyone, until the sensei said, "Not here! In the changing rooms! Geez, didn't they teach you common sense at NERV!"

As the students filed out after changing, a jeep pulled up and a rather flustered woman stepped out, she was wearing a red jacket and matching black shirt and skirt, she had lavender hair, long and brown eyes looking dangerously at the Sensei.

"What in the hell?" seeing the students, "Argh! I'm here for Shinji and Rei, we need them to mobilize."

"No," the teacher said flatly.

"WHAT?"

"I said no, N and O together spell no, so pack it up and leave please," the teacher turned to his students, but Captain Mistao Katsuragi wasn't done.

"Sorry, but NERV…" she was cut off and given the most terrifying glare she had ever received and not to mention tongue-lashing.

"I SAID NO! UNDER THE RULES OF WAR THEY CANNOT FIGHT IN AN OFFICIAL OR UNOFFICIAL MILITARY FORCE OF ANY KIND! I SUGGEST CALLING THE JSDF AS IT IS THEIR JOB TO FIGHT THE ANGELS!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "RULES OF WAR!" WE ARE NOT…"

"THEN ASK YOUR BOSSES AT THE UNITED NATIONS TO CHANGE THE LAW!" turning his back to her and returning his full attention to the students, he felt a .38 caliber snob-nose Smith and Wesson special undercover with tungsten rounds placed against the base of his skull.

"A Second Branch Suit, I might point out I overrode your authority as a teacher should."

"You have no authority…"

"Then I guess the dirt I found on Gendo Ikari comes out. He's some savior; I know quite a few dirty secrets that would also implicate SEELE. I'm certain that JADE can handle everything."

Withdrawing, the two left, but not before Mistao Katsuragi mouthed, "Nice," and, "Keep them safe." Turning back to his class, they all started up their little learning play. They would await the order to evacuate, but they would still learn.

* * *

A hundred miles away at the coastline, the 5th Angel began its approach towards Tokyo-3, but was meet with stiff resistance from a small flotilla of battleships and a large formation of fighters. Soon land base artillery began to fire and the 5th Angel, despite its strong defenses was suffering from crippling damage dealt by these massed forces. Instead of the JSDF's and the UN forces' broad attacks using overwhelming firepower, these soldiers chose to aim and overwhelm the angel with massed, but overwhelming and well planned out and aimed attacks.

Several large batteries of heavily armed and armored fighting walkers appeared and began to lay down some serious firepower. The 5th Angel fought back, but the sheer volume of continued well-placed shots began to take its toll. Then light vehicles, armed with missile launchers and light energy cannons appeared with Self-Propelled Artillery (SP for short) and tanks, all equipped with the latest and the greatest and the 5th Angel just began to be overwhelmed. Then the Angel faltered, its AT Fields failing, and then it was killed. The defense had been a success, the defenders had taken losses of material, but by some twist of fate, not personnel, which were harder to replace than the material of war.

* * *

That night in NERV headquarters, in one of the private domains of Gendo Ikari, he was listening to the complaints of the committee members, when a new voice broke over the transmission signals.

"Hello gentlemen and I use the term very loosely," the voice said.

"It's been awhile Paul, not since 2001," Gendo said as the committee members were going wild over Paul's breach of their most secure communications network.

"HOW DID YOU…"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"What do you want?" the committee chair asked as calm as Gendo had spoken.

"For you all to burn in the lowest, deepest pits hell, but hanging you first would be a start," Paul was straightforward.

"You always did say a good hanging of those who deserved it was always in order," Gendo Ikari was as cool as ice.

"Yes, for a reason, but Gendo, Gendo, I hear you've been mistreating Yui's son. I don't like what I hear. Either change or hang with this lot, starting with number 7 and number 8," Paul said.

At that moment cries filled the two said slots as gunfire erupted. Then, after a while of silence, video feed showed the two men begging for their lives as they were read the charges for which they were found guilty of. When both continued to babble and even talk about selling out the remaining members of SEELE's central committee, they were shoved out of their upper floor windows where they died. They had been hung, with a Hangman's Noose.

"Irrelevant information that we already have. Say good bye to numbers 3, 4, 6, 9, and 12 as well, though they will be having a proper trial in front of the whole world," and with that, the transmission was cut and so were the named SEELE members.

"Rather full of himself, isn't he," the leader spoke.

"He must be backed by someone or some organization, but he is listed dead and we cannot do anything to him," Gendo rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing, "He is also secured in the knowledge that we cannot touch him because of his plain looks, nothing special. He is also very cautious when it comes to fighting in the shadows, but aggressive nonetheless and very good."

"I see, very well, we're see what we can do. As for you, continue with your work and whatever you do, _DO NOT_ fail us Gendo Ikari, because you can be replaced," the SEELE chairman than cut transmission followed by the rest.

"Sir?" Kouzou Fuyutsuki, the vice commander of NERV began to inquire to his commander.

"It appears that indeed he did survive, but with Unit Zero-Two on its way, he can do nothing, not even about it," was all the most feared man in NERV said.

* * *

The next day was the same for the students of Class 2-A, except that now they were re-enacting social gatherings in a market place in Rome (mock-up) itself. They were allowed to talk about anything they wanted; provided that it was fit for polite conversation and that they included some topics he had given them. Biggest topic was about Neo-JADE making its debut and easily holding off and defeating an Angel single handedly without the Evangelions. Shinji actually said he was glad that he did not have to go into battle, he was still unsure of himself and was quite terrified of the Angels.

Then the teacher, Sensei Cain clapped his hands and announced that all men of combat age must report for training as a national emergency had occurred. All the male students followed the directions and were soon finding themselves being pressed into service. Sensei Cain went through the ranks, randomly tapping a shoulder and pointing in another direction for each one. He tapped the so-called Three Stooges and then had the ones not tapped put on the armor of the conscripted and for the ones that had been tapped, he showed them how to sign their names in an older western style. Then he directed them to a few friends he had brought along to help. The students tapped on the shoulders found that they had already 'volunteered' for military service and to have the right to vote. They began immediate training, while the others went off and 'fought' a mock battle. Then they came back and would go through the process again the next day, but those who 'enlisted' would have to stay in their positions as they were being trained to fight barbarians.

That night when Shinji got home, he practically fell asleep after dinner. He did nothing between finishing his meal and finding the comfortable darkness of sleep. He didn't even leave his place at the table; he was so tired. That worried Mistao who tucked him into bed that night.

The next couple of weeks were just about the same, but then one morning Shinji and Pen-Pen saw Mistao wake up in full dress uniform. Pen-Pen practically passed out at the sight of his owner being so well dressed at 7 am. Shinji was just as surprised, but somehow didn't pass out at the sight of the fully alert and ready Mistao dressed for a formal function. The two exchanged brief words, before Mistao left for Old Tokyo.

In the middle of class in which Shinji, the other stooges, and the rest of the shoulder taps were getting combat tactics drilled into them. They were told that is how the real Roman Army had been. Then they were told that their training was far from complete, but they had an excellent grasp of the basics. The Shoulder Taps as they had become to be known were pleased that soon they would be finished. That was when Lieutenant Maya Ibuki arrived with scramble orders for Shinji.

"What is going on?" asked Sensei Cain.

"Sir, a new weapon produced by a civilian firm has gone out of control. It is heading to a populated area and its nuclear core is about to meltdown unless we use a plan that Captain Katsuragi came up with, but involves an Eva."

"I hate nukes more than the idea of child soldiers, very well, Shinji will need to change, I can still smell the blood scented whatever you use and I don't want him ruining that outfit."

"He will be given his plug suit at NERV headquarters."

"Yeah, whatever, as long as its not the outfit."

Shinji and his escort were off. At the same time, deciding to be cautious, Sensei Cain ordered the students into a nearby shelter, after they changed off course. Once everyone was safe and accounted for, he left himself and with his daughter Ayame.

* * *

**A secret underground base not to far from NERV **

**Base Name: Fort Appleton**

A man with silvery-blond hair stepped out of the elevator, wearing full military fatigues andwith silver oak leaveson his collar. His ice blue eyes scanned the Combat Information Center aboard a mighty battleship currently docked in an underground port. At his side a young girl of 14 years stood proudly as two young males, one Russian, the other African, both 14 years of age as well.

"Report," said the Lieutenant Colonel.

"Yes sir! At 1300 hours today, the Jet Alone, currently the prototype unit, went berserk, but we have evidence from a weak, but rather strong transmission still operating from it, that is linked directly with NERV HQ. We believe sabotage sir," the young First Lieutenant who had been on duty reported.

"Launch a retaliatory attack and secure the Jet Alone, yesterday!" the man roared.

"Aye, Aye sir!" was chorused at the same time as simple, "Yes sir!"

'Gendo Ikari, you will pay for this, I will not strike at your bosses, but you directly for this bit of sabotage and for endangering lives."

* * *

Down in the hangers three machines were readied for launch with dozens of combat planes and transports. The mission was pretty clear, but even more so. The R&D section of Sack, True JADE, or Neo-JADE, whatever anyone what to call them, had had a hand in the R&D of the Jet Alone. This sabotage might as well had been someone shooting at them; it was just that insulting and serious.

Troops piled into the transports and so did vehicles. Three machines prepared for launch for their first actual combat mission. Then the order came down, "Where Eagles Dare, Justice is There." The combat units were launched.

* * *

Shinji Ikari was desperately trying to hold the Jet Alone from continuing its rampage. They were just a few short miles from a heavily populated area. That was when Shinji spotted an aircraft, an E-767 with SACC and JADE markings. The aircraft put a powerful ECM field that stopped NERV's control of the Jet Alone.

Deep inside, Captain Mistao Katsuragi was desperately trying to force the control rods in manually, but that was easier said than done, when they simply went back in by themselves. She looked back and forth and heard a stray message over her radio.

_"Jamming…static… NERV lost…static… We… static… General…static… static… static…Johnson mission…static… What…static… Sir… static…"_

"_Recover…static…static… Inform Double Echo Zero…static…static…static…static… Repeat…static… Inform Ayame not to make contact with her brother Shinji…static… Return to Appleton…static…" _Mistao lost the rest of the message, but she was shocked to hear that Shinji's sister was nearby and that her name was Ayame, but then she remembered mention of NERV and a General Johnson.

Now one thing that Mistao Katsuragi knew about in this world was that she didn't know all the generals in the world, but she had a felling that this one was not even officially recognized. Unofficially, he must be one of the best covert commanders in the world. Most likely American, as the message seemed to be a little overly chatty and the name Appleton reinforced that, but it was the rather laid-back communication and lack of harshness in the general's voice. After all, many an American commander had been known for being rough with troops, but outright in-formalness was a common fact in the US military, especially among tight net units.

She had to wonder if NERV had had a hand in this debacle. As she left the machine and exited out, she saw Shinji being held at gunpoint and soldiers swarming all over the machine.

"The password did not work, did it?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, let me guess, my bosses had something to do with it."

"Be thankful that we don't have any of their people in our ranks, Madam Captain."

She smiled and left the troops to secure and take the Jet Alone, but what she had seen when she came around the leg shocked her. Standing not more than 30 meters away was another Evangelion, one covered in Sack and JADE markings with the ID of Double Alpha Fiver. As she stared at the machine, she could she that it was far more advance than their own and also relied more on conventional technology rather than what NERV was secretly using. As she looked on, she saw a military styled paint scheme and hard points for weapons and some kind of packs. She could also see the pilot in a full plug suit, including a helmet. She didn't see much else as she felt a bit of pain on the back of her neck and soon only knew darkness. That was until her Beer-O-Meter was reporting low levels of beer in her body, which brought her back to the land of the living in NERV's Central Hospital.


	4. Apology

Disaster! I've recently suffered a mass loss of all my best chapters! It occurred with a computer crash. So I have to start practically all of my updates and new stories from scratch! TO all those who read my fan fiction, I am very sorry for this inconvenience and that it has happened at a time when I, myself, am moving and my newly acquired job is really starting to get busy. So don't expect updates any time soon, but rejoice that at least two update chapters were else where and are nearing completion.

The two Chapters are the following and so are their stories:

"**_Tale of a Lone Cat"_** – **Area 88**

**Arrival**

"**_In the Zone"_** – **Mobile Suit Gundam: SEED**

"**Battle of Heliopolis**

Also, I will be starting some new stories to hopefully help me back on track. I will also like to encourage anyone out there with some ideas for my next chapters and the ones that I'm going to be redoing to go ahead and contact me at my e-mail. I intend to make my stories more enjoyable, but I really am not good at thinking outside of a small circle of possibilities so I would like opinions and feedback to help to create more improved chapters and to those out there with a few secret tidbits of my stories, nothing will change, promise. That information is still highly accurate because I had written by hand those parts on line paper. So at least that information has not been lost. There will be, however, some slight changes, but only in the overall grand scheme of things.

Sincerely,

F-14 Tomcat Lover

Formerly Easy-Company-506/101, War-Reporter


End file.
